


Change

by Choerrysroach



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choerrysroach/pseuds/Choerrysroach
Summary: For as long as Hyejoo could remember she has had only one real goal. Become a werewolf, and nothing was going to get in her way.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo yeah I improvised a lot of this and I don't even know where I was going with it, but hay here it is! I was really uncomfortable writing one scene in particular, once you read it you'll understand but yeah it felt really weird. If you like it tell me why! if you don't tell me why! I'm not very good at writing so I'm interested to hear what you guys actually think of it. Ah also I didn't proof read this so expect a lack of commas and some grammar mistakes.

Hyejoo knew something was wrong with her. After all, what witch or wizard actively wanted to become a monster?

Hyejoo was 5 when she started drawing wolves her mother thought it was adorable so she bought Hyejoo a little wolf plushy so she would feel happy. Her mother didn't know it at the time but she only contributed to Hyejoo's budding wold obsession. The drawings never stopped, they only became more realistic, and while that was in no way a problem the dozens of pictures of wolves on her wall was. Hyejoo was 7 when she looked up online how to turn herself into a werewolf, the real shock was when her parents walked in on her chanting random Latin words while standing in a circle holding a dead bird. Where she got the bird forever remains a mystery to her family. After that incident hyejoo was banned from the computer. 

Hyejoo was 9 when she snuck out of her house in the middle of the night to go werewolf hunting in the woods of her backyard. She came home a few hours later covered in dirt and sobbing because all she found was a dead torn open deer. She didn't care about the deer at all, she even kicked it a few times and hoped it would draw out the werewolf but alas, no werewolves were found that night. 

Hyejoo was 10 when she almost killed a girl her age at school. The annoying girl kept teasing her and calling her a mutt, telling her she was a freak and that she should go jump off a bridge. Well she wasn't laughing when Hyejoo grabbed her by the throat and almost drowned her. Hyejoo felt like she was in the right! After all the girl had made fun of her and if she was to weak to push Hyejoo off of her then she deserved to die! Hyejoo tried explaining that to her parents but all she got from them were looks of disgust and a trip to a psychologist. Hyejoo had to take medication after that, they tried to tell her it was for her angry thoughts but she wasn't angry! Why couldn't they see that? She was just determined to achieve her goal, and if someone taunted her about it or got in her way then they should move or else she'd move them herself! 

She was forced to take the medication, it made her numb and she didn't like it but her parents told her to and she didn't want another trip to the psychologist so she did as they asked. 

Hyejoo was 11 when she got her Hogwarts letter and was sent to Scotland. After finding out werewolves actually existed she was overjoyed! It didn't matter that people called them monsters, what mattered was that she needed to become one. 

“Hyejoo wake up! We'll be late for breakfast if you don't get up now.” Called out Chaewon. Chaewon had been her first friend at Hogwarts. The little chihuahua looking girl had clung to her in fright when their boat shook on their way into he castle and from then on they were inseparable. “Yeah yeah I'm up mom.” Hyejoo yawned while crawling down from her mess of a bed. After a bit more shuffling around they were both walking out of the dungeons and into the great hall for breakfast. 

“Chae Hyejoo come sit with us!” Called out Yerim from across the damn room. Honestly could she get anymore loud? They quickly rushed over to join the rest of the group, and what a group it was. Purebloods and mudbloods best friends together, who would have thought? Heejin, Sooyoung, and Vivi were purebloods while Jiwoo and Jungeun were half bloods. The rest of us were mudbloods through and through. After sitting down at the puff's table they were quickly wrapped into the conversation. “Did you guys hear?” Muttered Jiwoo in a horribly loud whispered voice, “Students were talking about actually hearing screams in the shrieking shack last month! Scary right? I have no idea why they said something about this a month later though,,,” While the others quickly agreed and started talking about it, Hyejoo was off in thought. She was planning on searching for werewolves in the forbidden forest tonight, it was a full moon after all, hopefully whatever was making those noises didn't kill her or something. 

After a full boring day of classes and studying Hyejoo was getting jittery. She knew she would have no problems sneaking off tonight, after all shes been doing this for months now after years or preperation in the form of wolfsbane potions she had taken to brewing. She knew realistically that as a first year she wouldn't have a chance at actually sneaking out so she did the next best thing, prepare! Of course Chaewon had never woken up before. It didn't matter though, hopefully after tonight she would be one. She tells herself that every full moon, even though she still hasn't been bitten there's no reason why she cant hype herself up anymore. Once she got to Hogwarts the first thing she ended up doing was throw out her meds, why did she need to take them if her parents weren't there to enforce it after all. Finally feeling back to normal after a year of numbness was liberating! She could feel her burning ambition catch fire inside of her. Sometimes it was almost like a real fire was burning her from the inside out, not from pain but from a deep heat inside herself threatening to burn anyone who tried to tease her again. 

Students at Hogwarts were afraid of Hyejoo, she had already become friends with the other 11 girls by the time the “incident” happened but even they were weary of her for a while after. It happened in her first year, she was a fifth year right now but that incident stayed in the minds of all the students who saw it and for the ones who didn't the rumors took care of that... but enough of that! 

After sneaking out and rushing into the woods, Hyejoo took her familiar path. There was a lake if you went in far enough that she loved to sit by. After walking for around half an hour, Hyejoo heart a branch crack. She froze like a deer before whipping her head around to where the noise came from, there, behind a tree a dozen meters off or so Hyejoo could see the hulking form of some monster. Not knowing what else to do, she took off towards the lake. As she ran she could hear it behind her, it was almost scratching at her ankles! There! She could finally see the lake! Sprinting as hard as she could she was almost there before she felt something latch onto her ankle and pull. Of course she nearly fell face first, thankfully her hands caught her. She cried out as she was pinned down. 

'This is it, I'm going to die here and there's nothing I can do about it.” She thought to herself as she felt tears drip down her face. After a few seconds of no pain however she began to get confused, hadn't the beast wanted to kill her? Why was she even still alive? That question was answered however once she felt a wet tongue lick a wet stripe across the back of her neck. 

Hyejoo shivered as the truth came to her, it wants to fuck her. Oh hell no, this beast had hunted her and pinned her down not because it wanted to devour her but because it wanted to take her? Fuck that monster. It could go die in the darkest pits of hell and Hyejoo would gladly send it there. She snarled as she turned her head to finally get a good look at the thing so she could try to bite it, but when she saw what it was she stilled. It was a fucking werewolf... 

The wolf whimpered as it started ripping into her cloak, obviously trying to rip it off of her. Hyejoo didnt try to fight back, she knew that this was her one shot and she was not about to throw it away. After all werewolves mate for life and if it marked her like she hoped it would then she knew she would have to love whoever it was anyway. So she did not fight, in fact she even helped by taking her clothes off. As she started Hyejoo could feel herself start to get turned on by the thought of a werewolf fucking her. After all she had fantasized about becoming one for practically her entire life, and it might have been very weird but she had once or twice gotten off to the thought of a werewolf fucking her, so why not enjoy it? Hyejoo saw that the wolf had a quickly hardening dick, so it was a guy? That kinda sucked... but she would force herself to make do with whatever man took that wolf form even though she was into women more then guys. Once she had her prize however, such a thing wouldn't matter. 

After taking off her clothes the wolf had let go of her entirely, being able to smell how wet she was also probably helped with that, now that she was free and the wolf was calmly watching her, she took her hand and slowly stroked its now fully hard dick. The thing was large, large enough that Hyejoo was worried about actually being able to take it. She tried to keep the fear from her mind as the wolf growled in what seemed like pleasure. Hyejoo could feel the excitement burn in her skin and could feel her liquid drip down her thighs in anticipation. 

It seemed like the wolf was also exited as it quickly pounced on her and started licking her neck and even down to her breasts. “Ahh right there!” Hyejoo moaned as the wolf started gently clawing down her chest. It felt good on so many levels feeling the claws drag on her skin, the slight pain mixed well with the pleasurable feeling of the damage being done to her skin. The wolf started to push her body down while bucking its hips up, Hyejoo could feel the tip of its cock at her entrance and before she could tell the thing to slow down it suddenly bucked forwards, fulling pushing itself into her. To say it hurt would be the understatement of the fucking year. It felt like she was getting torn apart from the inside out. 

As Hyejoo was sobbing in pain the wolf continued to pound into her at an erratic and fast pace, soon enough the pain started fading as Hyejoo got used to the size, what was left was nothing but sweat pleasure. “Fuuuuck oh god go faster, please go faster I need it!” Hyejoo begged as she started thrusting up into it. She knew now why Jungeun seemed so addicted to sex, it was the best thing Hyejoo had ever felt. Her fingers could never compare to the feeling of being to completely and utterly filled that your mind could hardly form words. Hyejoo started drooling as the trusts got even faster, she was about to cum and was sure the wolf was to since it started going as fast as inhumanly possible. She moaned as loud as her vocal cords could allow as she came, the wolf however hadn't stopped. She tried to push it off, the over stimulation becoming to much for her, but before she succeeded she felt something. It almost seemed like its dick was, growing...? Hyejoo winced and cried out in pain as she felt the dick grow inside of her. It stretcher beyond what should be possible. There was a reason that the fathers were always human when it came to larger half human species. Hyejoo cried in pain as she could feel herself tear, that pain however was nothing compared to the pain of teeth in her neck as the werewolf finally bit into her. Because it had mated with her first she knew a special type of mark, almost like a tattoo would form on both of their human necks. She of course had no idea why such a thing happened but it does. After years and years of dreaming about this moment Hyejoo was slightly ashamed that the wolf biting her led her to a second climax. The feeling of its hot semen filling her up was the most satisfying thing Hyejoo had ever felt. 

Tired, Hyejoo almost immediately knocked out, before she did however she still felt its large head nuzzle into her now bloody neck before licking her.

By the time Hyejoo woke up she was still by the lake, though she noticed she was covered in her torn up cloak. It looked like it was still early so she could hopefully sneak back in time. As she tried to get up she shrieked in pain, the lower half of her body was on fire, strangely her neck felt just fine. Slowly, very slowly Hyejoo forced herself through the pain and limped her way back to the castle. Luckily it seemed like everyone was at breakfast since nobody was out in the corridors. Limping as fast as her hurting body would allow, she made it back in her room. Pulling out her wand from her trunk, she was idiotic for not bringing it with her on her monthly trips but she still did it, and quickly healed most of her pain with basic healing spells. Sighing in relief, Hyejoo walked into the bathroom with her spare robes before stopping to look at herself in the mirror. Honestly it reminded her of the sharingan from naruto, it had the three tomes but it seemed to have intertwining lines connecting the three together. It was beautiful to her. And that when it finally hit her. She had done it, she had finally become a werewolf. She started crying tears of happiness as she realized that her dream had finally come true. Now wasnt the time though, she needed to get ready for class. Quickly wiping her tears she got ready and walked to her DADA class, joined with the Gryffindors. Yay... 

As she was walking to class she could hear voices up ahead. As she walked she started making out their words, “Is that a new tattoo?” 'Where did it come from?” “We have spells for tattoos?” Hyejoo's eyes widened as she finally saw who they were all talking to. Yerim made eye contact with her as her eyes glanced down to Hyejoo's neck. Hyejoo could feel her eyes do the same, just to sharply and quietly gasp at what she saw. There, on Yerim's neck... was Hyejoo's matching mate mark.


End file.
